


Какао мадам Кохэку

by Eltendo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic Related, Gen, Illustrations, fandom Antagonists 2020, иллюстрация к макси
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltendo/pseuds/Eltendo
Summary: Там и нашлась маман Кохэку — со снятой кожей, без мочки левого уха и верхней фаланги мизинца правой руки. Её кожу набили ватой из выпотрошенного матраца и усадили за стол пить какао. Конечно, без чьей-то жуткой техники не обошлось: маман всем казалась куклой, а не покойницей — в руке чашка, обрубок мизинца кокетливо оттопырен, шиньон воинственно целился шпильками в люстру с бамбуковым абажуром.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), ББ-квест Антагонистов





	Какао мадам Кохэку

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [По вере вашей и будет вам](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917826) by [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness). 



> Автор состоит в токсичных отношениях с перспективой.

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/0g7b9u0jiefdl6c/%21IMG_20200814_155830.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к макси ["По вере вашей и будет вам"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917826).


End file.
